


Technique

by cephalovely



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Buildup, F/F, Massage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, all aboard the smutty express beep beep, no edits im not a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalovely/pseuds/cephalovely
Summary: Eight offers to give Three a relaxing massage. Things escalate.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Technique

“Please, Three, do not worry about it. Leave everything to me.”

Though clearly still doubtful, the green-haired inkling nevertheless settled onto her stomach, laying on the bed with her head resting on her arms. Eight positioned herself on top of the girl’s legs, taking in the sight of Three’s body clad only in a tank top and panties. Leaning forward, she pressed her hands down onto Three’s back and began to rub up and down.

Beneath her, Three exhaled through her nose as Eight rocked back and forth, running her hands from the inkling’s waist to right between her shoulders. As the octoling worked, kneading Three’s back, she frowned at how tense the girl was. Every muscle felt completely taut - it was as if she was massaging tempered steel. She rubbed tight circles with her thumbs, pressing down harder, searching for the weak point in the armor.

Three shifted slightly as Eight reached the small of her back. The octoling concentrated her focus on that spot, furiously working her fingers, and was rewarded with a low sigh of satisfaction. Her tentacles curled in pleasure.

“You are feeling good?” she asked, smiling.

She saw the inkling nod faintly. “Can’t remember the last decent massage I had.” she murmured. “You’ve got a good technique.”

Encouraged, Eight continued to massage the girl’s back, spreading her efforts out. She stretched up towards Three’s shoulders and, unable to reach them properly, bent further forward, her chest touching against Three’s back as she wrapped her fingers around the inkling’s lower arms.

“May I have these?”

There was only a moment’s hesitation before Three obliged, allowing Eight to pull her arms down to rest at her sides. Then she placed her hands on Three’s shoulders, brushing aside the straps of her tank top as she did so, and began to knead the girl’s bare skin with powerful motions.

Another sigh, higher in pitch, escaped Three. “Damn, Eight…”

She could feel the agent loosening up. With renewed vigor, Eight worked her way back down - Three’s top had gotten pushed up slightly, exposing pale flesh just above the waistline of her underwear, and it was here that Eight attacked next, fingers firmly moving up and down, left and right.

After only a few moments, Eight could feel Three tightening up under her. She glanced towards the inkling’s face, wondering if she was hurting the girl, and saw that her face was flushed. Her hands at her sides were lightly clenched into fists. Her hips gave a small shake under Eight.

Eight felt a flush rising to her own cheeks as she took in the sight of Three’s expression. She looked so cute…

It excited her a little.

She paused for a moment, thoughts racing, before moving her hands back up. However, she didn’t lift them away from Three’s skin, instead smoothly sliding them under her partner’s shirt. She could hear Three breathing a little heavier as she ran her fingers up to the squid’s shoulders. Three wasn’t wearing a bra - she’d already known that, but feeling the girl’s bare skin from her waist to her shoulders only increased Eight’s excitement. She felt herself getting warmer, her hearts beating quicker.

Eight rubbed hard against the knots and tightness in Three’s back, pushing hard into the places where Three had responded before.

_“Mmmff…”_

That definitely wasn’t a sigh. She looked back towards Three’s face and saw the inkling biting her lip.

_“Fuck.”_

A tiny whisper, so low Eight almost didn’t hear it. Her hearts jumped.

Her hands trembled slightly as she spread her fingers out, taking in the sensation of Three’s warming flesh. She wanted to feel more of it. She wanted to feel more of Three.

She bent down again, wrapping her fingers around Three’s shoulders, and spoke softly into the inkling’s ear. “Perhaps the front is tense, too?”

Three opened her eyes only slightly, and Eight was treated to a much better view of the inkling’s furiously blushing face as she glanced back at her.

“I could… be helping.”

A heartbeat passed, then a wave of excitement crashed through Eight as the agent gave a small nod. She raised herself up slightly so that Three could turn over, swallowing at the sight of Three’s anxious expression. The girl looked embarrassed, but there was an excited gleam in her eyes that matched what Eight felt in her chest.

Slowly, very slowly, the octoling lowered herself back down to rest on Three’s legs, then slipped her hands once again under the girl’s shirt. She rubbed gently, with careful strokes, from Three’s waist, up to her stomach, and then finally she felt the tips of her fingers touch the underside of Three’s breasts.

Eight paused as she heard the inkling inhale. Three’s legs were rubbing together under her.

She lifted her hands to cup the girl’s chest, squeezing softly and hearing Three give another low moan. Eight lovingly rubbed along the mounds with her thumbs, feeling little shivers go through Three as she brushed the girl’s nipples.

The inkling’s hips gyrated under her, and she looked up to see a pained expression of longing on Three’s face.

“Eight…” she breathed.

Before she could stop herself, Eight leaned forward, pressing her lips firmly against Three’s. A small noise of surprise escaped the inkling before she pushed upwards into Eight, and when the octoling pulled away, she felt Three’s arms wrap around her back to hold her in place.

That was the last straw. Eight bent down again, locking lips with Three as she massaged the girl’s breasts. Their kiss deepened, and Eight explored the inside of Three’s mouth with her tongue as the inkling gave muffled moans in reply.

Her hands worked faster, squeezing down onto Three’s breasts. Their kiss broke, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths, and as the inkling panted for breath, Eight ducked her head down and ran her tongue sensually across her partner’s throat.

She wanted more of Three. She wanted to make her feel better. She wanted to touch her, to have her…

The girl pushed Three’s top up to her shoulders, exposing her beautiful breasts and navel. Eight’s right hand slid down to her waist, and she moved off of the inkling to kneel on the bed beside her. Her fingers brushed the top of Three’s underwear. 

Teasingly, she rubbed gently between Three’s legs. The girl gave a longing whine. A thrill of pleasure passed through her.

The octoling bent down, planting a kiss onto Three’s breast at the same time that her hand worked under the waistband of the agent’s panties. The girl was so hot, and so slick with juices. Three shuddered as Eight slipped one finger inside of her, then two. Her breathing was growing heavier.

Eight worked her fingers in and out of Three’s slit, trapping the inkling’s erect nipple between her teeth as she did. Three squirmed underneath her, gasping and moaning as the girl curled and rubbed her fingers deep inside her.

_“Aahhh…”_

The sound of that husky, agonized voice filled Eight with delight. Three couldn’t contain her voice any longer, openly panting and moaning as she gyrated her hips, grinding up against Eight’s pumping digits. She lifted her head to shove her lips against Three’s once again, and the girl’s noises of pleasure grew louder even as they were muffled by Eight’s mouth.

Eight moved her fingers faster, stirring up Three’s insides. The inkling wrapped her arms tightly around Eight, holding her close even as her ass and hips were lifted up off of the mattress in her writhing. She was panting harder, faster.

Three bucked, and then again. She cried out in pleasure and Eight felt the girl tighten up, squeezing her fingers, as she climaxed.

For a heartbeat they didn’t move. Then the strength left Three all at once, and she collapsed back onto the bed, arms falling to her sides. Eight raised herself up to look down at the agent, panting in exhausted ecstasy as her glistening eyes gazed softly at Eight. A small trail of saliva was running down from the corner of her mouth.

Giving the inkling a smile of satisfaction, Eight bent down until she could feel Three’s warm breath on her face. “You liked my technique?”

Three gave a clumsy nod, eyes unfocused.

“Perhaps you would like another massage some time?”

Another nod. Eight planted a loving kiss on the crown of her partner’s head, hearts quivering.

She was very excited to do this again.


End file.
